Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo!
Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! (この らしい に を！, lit. Give Blessings on This Wonderful World!) is a Japanese light novel series written by Akatsuki Natsume and illustrated by Mishima Kurone. The series has been published by Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko since October 2013 and also has two spinoff series, Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Bakuen wo! (featuring Megumin) and Kono Kamen no Akuma ni Soudan wo! (featuring Vanir). KonoSuba began as a web novel before being republished as a light novel series. It was subsequently adapted into an anime series by Studio Deen. The series has been also adapted into three ongoing manga series, with the main manga series beginning serialization in Gekkan Dragon Age on September 2014. The other two manga series (in the 4koma format), Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! Kappore! and Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Nichijou wo! are also being serialized in Famitsuu Comic Clear and Gekkan Comic Alive from August and September 2016 respectively. Plot After dying a hilarious and pathetic death on his way back from buying a game, high school student Satou Kazuma finds himself sitting before an obnoxious goddess named Aqua. She provides the NEET with two options: continue on to heaven or reincarnate in every gamer's dream; a real fantasy world! Choosing to start a new life, Kazuma is tasked with defeating the Demon King who is terrorizing the world of KonoSuba. But before he goes, he is allowed choose an overpowered item to aid him in his quest, and the future hero selects Aqua herself out of spite. But Kazuma has made a grave mistake; Aqua is completely useless! Unfortunately, their troubles don't end here; it turns out that life in KonoSuba is a far cry from most fantasy worlds! Faced with no social security, no workplace safety & hyper-aggressive sentient food, the duo must first struggle to survive instead of going on thrilling adventures. Indeed, their misfortunes have only just begun! Media 'Light Novel' Konosuba Volume 1 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Light Novel Volume 1|link=Konosuba Light Novel Volume 1 Konosuba Volume 2 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Light Novel Volume 2|link=Konosuba Light Novel Volume 2 Konosuba Volume 3 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Light Novel Volume 3|link=Konosuba Light Novel Volume 3 Konosuba Volume 4 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Light Novel Volume 4|link=Konosuba Light Novel Volume 4 Konosuba Volume 5 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Light Novel Volume 5|link=Konosuba Light Novel Volume 5 Konosuba Volume 6 Cover.png|Konosuba Light Novel Volume 6|link=Konosuba Light Novel Volume 6 Konosuba Volume 7 Cover.png|Konosuba Light Novel Volume 7|link=Konosuba Light Novel Volume 7 Konosuba Volume 8 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Light Novel Volume 8|link=Konosuba Light Novel Volume 8 Konosuba Volume 9 Cover.png|Konosuba Light Novel Volume 9|link=Konosuba Light Novel Volume 9 Konosuba Volume 10 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Light Novel Volume 10|link=Konosuba Light Novel Volume 10 Konosuba Volume 11 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Light Novel Volume 11|link=Konosuba Light Novel Volume 11 Konosuba Volume 12 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Light Novel Volume 12|link=Konosuba Light Novel Volume 12 'Manga' Konosuba Manga 1 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Manga Volume 1|link=Konosuba Manga Volume 1 Konosuba Manga 2 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Manga Volume 2|link=Konosuba Manga Volume 2 Konosuba Manga 3 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Manga Volume 3|link=Konosuba Manga Volume 3 Konosuba Manga 4 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Manga Volume 4|link=Konosuba Manga Volume 4 Konosuba Manga 5 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Manga Volume 5|link=Konosuba Manga Volume 5 Konosuba Manga 6 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Manga Volume 6|link=Konosuba Manga Volume 6 Nichijou Manga Cover 1.jpg|Konosuba Nichijou Manga Volume 1|link=Konosuba Nichijou Manga Volume 1 Kappore Manga 1 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Kappore Manga Volume 1|link=Konosuba Kappore Manga Volume 1 Kappore Manga 2 Cover.jpg|Konosuba Kappore Manga Volume 2|link=Konosuba Kappore Manga Volume 2 'Anime' A 10 episode anime adaptation was produced by Studio Deen and directed by Kanasaki Takaomi, and aired in Japan from January to March 2016. A second season is currently airing from January 2017. An OVA was bundled with ninth volume of the light novel. Konosuba BD 1 Cover.jpg|Konosuba BD 1|link=Konosuba BD 1 Konosuba BD 2 Cover.jpg|Konosuba BD 2|link=Konosuba BD 2 Konosuba BD 3 Cover.jpg|Konosuba BD 3|link=Konosuba BD 3 Konosuba BD 4 Cover.jpg|Konosuba BD 4|link=Konosuba BD 4 Konosuba BD 5 Cover.jpg|Konosuba BD 5|link=Konosuba BD 5 Konosuba BD 6 Cover.jpg|Konosuba BD 6|link=Konosuba BD 6 Konosuba BD 7 Cover.jpg|Konosuba BD 7|link=Konosuba BD 7 Konosuba BD 8 Cover.jpg|Konosuba BD 8|link=Konosuba BD 8 Konosuba BD 9 Cover.jpg|Konosuba BD 9|link=Konosuba BD 9 Konosuba BD 10 Cover.jpg|Konosuba BD 10|link=Konosuba BD 10 'Music' Kouda Masato was in charge of the music for the anime. The anime uses fantastic dreamer and TOMORROW as its opening themes and Chiisana Boukensha and Ouchi ni Kaeritai as its ending themes. fantastic dreamer Cover.jpg|fantastic dreamer|link=Fantastic dreamer Chiisana Boukensha Cover.jpg|Chiisana Boukensha|link=Chiisana Boukensha OST 1 Cover.jpg|Soundtrack 1|link=Give Blessings to us on the Road! OST 2 Cover.jpg|Soundtrack 2|link=Lord Have Mercy on Adventurers! TOMORROW Cover.jpg|TOMORROW|link=TOMORROW Ouchi ni Kaeritai Cover.jpg|Ouchi ni Kaeritai|link=Ouchi ni Kaeritai Category:Browse Category:Terminology